


The Nerds Love

by WilliahMagala



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Astrophysics, Fabri and Ermal are nerds, Fluff, M/M, and they're cute, mythology and history, so much of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Ermal is making a speech about Pluto in front of his friends and notice that nobody is listening. Really nobody?





	1. Justice for Pluto!

**Author's Note:**

> At first it was a short Os. Now It's a fic. How did that happen?

Ermal has always been passionate about stars and planets, he has read so many books about it and continued to read every book he could find. He could tell you the exact composition of 5 of the 9 planets of the solar system. Yes 9 because no matter what the scientific community would ever say there would always be 9 planets for him, justice for Pluto. That's what he was currently talking about at the lunch table, why Pluto should be considered as planet like the others. The problem was that as always when he was talking about something that he liked he was moving his arms a lot, was getting too excited and was talking to loud. Oh and sometimes he dropped some albanian words in his speech. Add to all those facts that astrophysics, and more perticulary the situation of Pluto, weren't the most popular subject and you had an audience composed of...no one. Ermal slowly realised that no one was listening to him on the table. Which again wasn't surprising. They were eating with new people today. Vinge met a guy in one of his class who was called Andrea too and played guitar like him, they bonded over that. And now they were eating with Andrea's friends, who were very nice. Ermal started to blush. For how long has he been talking alone? He began to talk more softly and stuttered a bit. He stopped making mouvements with his arms too. Oh god this was so embarassing.

 

Just when he was finishing his sentence nearly under his breath because he didn't like not finishing what he had to say he saw one of Andrea's friends get up and come sit right next to him. What ? The guy was named Fabrizio, he was one year older than Ermal so he never saw him before and truly he didn't know how he could have missed him. This guy was so handsome it should be illegal. But why was he sitting next to Ermal? Fabrizio sent him a huge smile. Oh god. He was adorable when he smiled like this. And he was closer than before so Ermal could see the few freckles he had on his cheeks. This was weirdly hot. But that still didn't tell him what he was doing here.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you were saying from the other end of the table with all the people talking. You were talking about how interesting Pluto's composition was compared to Venus right? Or did I miss that much? "

 

Ermal stopped breathing. He was listening to him? And was interested in what he was saying? What? How ? Ermal blushed even harder and suttered. Fabrizio looked at him worried.

 

"Um...you okay? Ermal right?"

 

"A-ah...um..yes...You were really interested in what I was saying?"

 

"Of course ! I don't know a thing about planets and all but the way you talked about it made it interesting! Well more interesting that the documentaries they made us watch in class."

 

Ermal couldn't believe it. This hot guy, way cooler than Ermal, listened to him and even asked him to tell him more. It never happened before, what was he supposed to do? Ermal was now as red as a tomato and stumbling on his words. But Fabrizio seemed to be waiting for him to continue his speech about Pluto so Ermal sent him a shy smile and continued his explanation.

 

"Well you see we know Pluto a bit less than Venus but what we know is fascinating if you ask me. It's...."

 

Fabrizio listenned to him with attention, nodding and humming along. He even stopped to ask very interesting questions. Sadly the bell rang and they had to leave for their classes. Fabrizio swore.

 

"Damnit, I still have qestions about Venus! Hey Ermal do you mind if we continue this conversation during next recess?"

 

"Oh, yes totally, that would be nice!"

 

"Awesome! Okay, I have to go now, I have history. See you."

 

Fabrizio waved at him and left, leaving Ermal dumbfounded sitting at their table. He wanted to talk again. Fabrizio wanted to talk to him again. About planets. Oh my god. Silvia got closer to him with Marco.

 

"Well, well, well...Seems like someone has a ticket."

 

"What? No! No, no I don't, he just wants to talk about planets."

 

"Yeah...planets...."

 

"Stop it!"

 

It was impossible, Fabrizio wasn't interested in Ermal. Not possible. They didn't even know each other until 15 minutes ago! But still Ermal would love to know more about him, he seemed really nice. And he listenned to him for god's sake! How was Ermal supposed to resist to that? He went to his classes but honestly it was difficult to concentrate on his maths class when he knew that a hot guy was ready to hear him talk about planets. Wait what if he change his mind later? What if he thinks that planets were boring after all? Great now Ermal was panicking for all his english class.

 

But during recess he saw Fabrizio waiting for him from a table. Once he noticed Ermal he made a sign while smiling. Oh dear. Ermal wasn't going to survive. Wait. Was he developping a crush on Fabrizio? That was totally plausible, Andrea told him that everyone who knew Fabrizio was at least 5% attracted by him, even straight guys. This guy had a presence and a thing that made him very interesting. Nothing to worry about, Ermal was just like the others. He sat next to Fabrizio and asked him where they stopped during lunch. It was just a question to start the conversation, he knew very well were they stopped.

 

"You were explaining me what was the compostion of the heart of Venus. Oh by the way I tought about something during class, do you know why they called Venus like that?"

 

He thought about it during class. Oh my god. How sweet was that?

 

"Oh yes the heart of Venus. And no, I don't know it sorry."

 

"Oh that's okay, I can guess why I think. I just wanted to know if I could teach you something too."

 

"You do?"

 

"Yes, but first, the composition of its heart."

 

"Right, okay. So as I told you there are two parts in Venus' heart..."

 

The recess was only 15 minutes long sadly so they didn't have the time to talk that much. However it was enough for Ermal to explain him the heart and magnetic field of Venus. But not enough for Fabrizio to explain him why Venus was called like that in his opinion. Ermal never thought of why Venus was called Venus. He was curious to know the reason and most importantly how Fabrizio knew that. When the bell rang Fabrizio's disappointement was more than obvious. He was disappointed that he had to stop talking with Ermal. How was it possible?

 

"Damn it, I wanted to tell you about Venus too."

 

Ermal felt bold suddenly.

 

"Well you can tell me tomorrow morning?"

 

Fabrizio's face lighted up. It was adorable. How can a guy be hot and cute at the same time ? It was truy a mistery for Ermal.

 

"You're right! I have to go now, see you tomorrow Ermal!"

 

"See you!"

 

They both left with huge smiles on their faces. Ermal couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Ermal is screwed, Fabrizio is an adorable nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio and Ermal exchange facts and Ermal discovers that he's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sappy, I face-palmed myself

Ermal was fidgeting. He couldn’t wait for Fabrizio to arrive. He nearly didn’t sleep that night. He finally found someone who was willing to hear him talking about planets, his friends did too but were less concentrated on what he was saying. That didn’t mind when Ermal talked about space just…they were so used to it. But anyway, now what was important was Fabrizio. He asked Vige what type of guy he was, but he didn’t know him well. Apparently, he was a sweet guy, a bit reserved at first but once he opened he was very nice.

 

Eventually Fabrizio arrived. He said hello to his friends and joined Ermal on a bench. Ermal’s friends looked at him with a knowing smile. Ermal would really appreciate it if they could stop. Nothing would happen between him and Fabrizio. First because they didn’t know each other well and then because Fabrizio was probably straight. But anyway, it didn’t matter. Ermal just wanted to be friends with him. Nothing more. Fabrizio smiled to him when he arrived and sat next to him. He said hello to Ermal’s friends before turning to Ermal.

 

“Hi Ermal! How are you?”

 

“I’m fine thanks.”

 

“So, are you ready for a small lesson? It’s my turn now.”

 

“Always. So why is Venus called like that?”

 

“At first, I wasn’t sure, I just guessed but I made dome researches yesterday and turned out I was right! It’s considered as the most beautiful planet in the solar system and Venus being the goddess of love and beauty it seemed fair to call it like that, because she is the brightest planet you know. In my researches I also learnt that in other civilisations Venus was also well known and sometimes associated with gods. For example, the Nuhas associated the planet with Quetzalcoatl or more precisely Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, he is the god of morning, and Venus appears in the morning. For the Mesopotamians Venus was associated with Ishtar, goddess of love, sky and war.”

 

Ermal was dumbfounded. How did he know all that? It was very impressive and his smile when he talked about the gods, it was so cute. It was obvious that he was passionate about it.

 

“Wow, how do you know all that?”

 

“Well I already know for Venus, the goddess, at least I guessed the reason, and I was curious to know how it was perceived in other civilisations, if they did a link with gods too. It was really fascinating!”

 

“You like gods?”

 

“I love mythology yes, especially roman mythology. I also love roman history and ancient cultures in general.”

 

“I don’t know much about it, I know more about space.”

 

“Well if you need a teacher feel free to ask me. I’m always happy to talk about mythology from all cultures and Roman history with people.”

 

“Hahahaha then living in Rome, the capital of the Roman empire must be great for you.”

 

“It is! I know all the monuments and their history by heart. I went there so many times.”

 

Ermal’s eyes went wide. He never imagined that Fabrizio could be a nerd too. A mythology and roman history nerd of all things.

 

“Wow, lucky you. I haven’t lived in Rome for a long time and never bothered to visit the monuments, but I would like too, it seems interesting.”

 

“Really? Where did you live before?”

 

“Albania. My family moved here only one year ago.”

 

Fabrizio whistled, impressed. Ermal didn’t really understand why but people often reacted that way when he told them where he came from.

 

“Anyway, if you ever need a guide I’m here for you.”

 

“I would love that, we should plan it one day.”

 

Ermal felt bold for some reason. Bold enough to propose to Fabrizio to make him visit places in Rome.

 

“Sounds great! I must join my friends now. It was great talking to you Ermal.”

 

“Same for me!”

 

Fabrizio smiled at him and went to his friends. Immediately Ermal’s friends turned to him. Oh no. Vige was the first one to talk.

 

“Well, well. Look at those two love birds.”

 

Ermal blushed. What was he talking about?

 

“We’re not love birds stop it!”

 

“Really? Because it seemed like Fabrizio liked talking to you a lot…”

 

“He liked talking about mythology, that’s all.”

 

“He proposed to make you visit monuments. It’s a date.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

Thank god the bell rang at the same moment, saving Ermal. His friends were now too busy complaining about their next class, sport. Ermal was quite happy to have it, they were running today, and he loved to do that, and he was rather good at it.  Beside he needed to clear his mind. Why was he so happy to talk to Fabrizio? It wasn’t normal they’ve only known each other for a day and a half. Even less than that. Sure, Fabrizio has been the first one to listen to him ramble about planets in a while, but it couldn’t be only that. But it was still very nice to have someone to talk with. And there was the fact that Fabrizio was also passionate about something and found the way to link it to Ermal’s passion. That’s was great. He wondered if he could find the way to do that again. Maybe he should ask him about Pluto’s name, now that he thought about it, it was crazy that he never thought about the origins of the names of the planets. And it was just because he loved planets. Not because he loved the way Fabrizio’s eyes shined and he had a huge smile that made him look adorable when he was talking about gods. Oh my god. Ermal was developing a small crush on Fabrizio. He knew that he could easily be interested in boys and girls but not that fast! This class didn’t help him at all, it as supposed to make him think about something else, ease his mind, it did the exact opposite.

 

 Ermal tried to not think about it for the rest of the morning but it was way harder than he thought. Did he really have a crush on him? Maybe it was just small, and he was going to get over it quickly after he remembered that Fabrizio was straight. Yes, it was surely that. During lunch they sat with Fabrizio and his friends again. Ermal didn’t know if he had to complain or thank the gods. Speaking of gods, he sat next to Fabrizio and did his best to ignore his friends’ smile. He hated them. He smiled to Fabrizio who smiled back.

 

“Hey Fabrizio, I was asking myself if you know why Pluto is called like that?”

 

“I do actually! You want me to explain it to you or you’re asking me that, so you can explain the reason to me?”

 

“I don’t know the reason and I would like you to explain it to me, please.”

 

“Great! Wait a minute I have a doubt about it, let me check my notes.”

 

Fabrizio’s friends all groaned, apparently done with Fabrizio. Fabrizio answered with a vulgar sign and opened his bag to take a pile of papers. What was that? He began to go through it. Damn there was a lot of paper. Eventually he let out a “aha” victorious and read a paper quickly before carefully showing all the pile in his bag.

 

“Okay now I’m sure. Pluto is the farthest planet from the sun and therefore is very cold. That’s why a 11-year-old little girl, Venetia Burney, suggested the name at her grand-father who then suggested it to the Lowell Observatory. They liked it and kept it. They also followed that logic with all Pluto’s moons, which are all called after gods of the underworld in different cultures. It also helped that the two first letters of Pluto are the initials of Percival Lowell.”

 

“The man who discovered Pluto!  Wow a 11-year-old girl choose the name? That’s sick. Thank you, Fabrizio.”

 

“At your service.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Well last night after I made my researches about Venus I may or may not have made researches about Pluto too. Because it seemed cool you know.”

 

“Turned out it was cool.”

 

“Finally, someone who understands me! Thank you!”

 

He squeezed Ermal’s shoulder before turning to his friends. Erma was internally screaming. He didn’t know if it was because Fabrizio touched him or because his friends were looking at him with knowing smiles. Fabrizio didn’t notice a thing, too busy talking with his friends.

 

“See that’s the only thing I ask, people thinking that facts are cool.”

 

One of his friends, Roberto, looked at him with the most bored expression Ermal ever saw.

 

“We think that your facts are cool. Just not when you tell them all the time.”

 

“Sorry Fab, you’re cute though.”

 

The boy, Claudio, ruffled his hair playfully. Fabrizio pushed the hand away while laughing. Ermal tried to look away because truly Fabrizio looked so cute when he was laughing, it should be illegal. Instead he talked with Silvia and Giada about a teacher they had in common and who was so eccentric it couldn’t be real. They talked a bit with everyone until the bell rang and they all had to leave to go to their classes. Immediately Marco, Vige and Silvia where around Ermal with their Cheshire cat smiles.

 

“Well, well Ermal, did you have fun flirting with Fabrizio?”

 

“I wasn’t flirting, we were exchanging facts about planets and gods.”

 

“Yes…that’s what you say but wait until a few weeks and you’ll see that it won’t be the same.”

 

“A few weeks? You’re too generous Vige, I don’t give them 5 days before making out like crazy.”

 

Ermal blushed at the thought. He wasn’t going to make out with Fabrizio in any way. It was just…impossible. He told them to shut up, which they didn’t do at all of course. They continued until their class began. Thankfully they didn’t do it again for the rest of the day, they preferred to complain about their homework and teachers.

 

At the end of day Ermal left them to go to his bus stop. That’s when he had the surprise to see Fabrizio waiting too. It must be a joke. Fabrizio never waited at this bus stop before and just now he did. Ermal joined him and Fabrizio smiled to him.

 

“Ermal! What are you doing here?”

 

“Waiting for my bus. Funny I never saw you here before.”

 

“Oh, that’s because I usually stay behind to talk with my friends, but tonight my mother needed me to help her with some cleaning. Which bus do you take?”

 

“The 5, I live at San Basilio.”

 

Fabrizio’s eyes went wide.

 

“No way! I live there too! How does it come that I never saw you before?”

 

Okay now it was clearly a joke. It wasn’t possible, those things didn’t happen in real life. What was going to happen now? They’re going to discover that they live in the same building?

 

Ermal soon regretted this thought because it appeared that they didn’t live in the same building, but their buildings were right next to each other. What was it some kind of crappy romance novel, some shitty fanfiction? It made Fabrizio laugh a lot, he never noticed that either. They said goodbye to each other and entered their buildings.

 

Ermal was still upset and weirdly happy when he came home. He ate some snacks before going to the living room to do his homework and help his siblings do theirs. Once they were all finished he went back to his room. His room had this particularity to have two windows, unlike the other rooms which was why Ermal chose it in the first place. But in the end the second window was useless because the shutters were always closed. The window was right in front of another window and Ermal didn’t need someone looking at his room, thank you very much. Beside the buildings were ridiculously close to each other. He didn’t know who designed it but clearly, he wasn’t the brightest mind out there. His mother entered his room and complained that it was too dark and smelled bad.

 

“Open that window for lord’s sake.”

 

Ermal sighted and opened it, to please his mother, but he planned to close it as soon as she left. He opened the shutters and regretted it instantly. Fabrizio appeared at the other window. Shirtless. Fabrizio’s room was right in front of his. Fabrizio was shirtless. Ermal shut the shutters close. Oh dear. He was screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. A wonderful tour in Rome's Forum

Ermal tried. He really did. He tried so hard, but he was weak. Sometimes he opened his shutters, just a little bit to look at Fabrizio. He was very ashamed of it. It was a bit creepy and weird, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. This guy was so handsome. And sometimes he even saw him playing with his siblings and laughing with them, it was very cute. He knew that he should stop. But the fact that he had a crush on Fabrizio really didn’t help.

 

Yes, he had a crush on him. It only took two weeks for him to accept it. Fabrizio always talked to him during the day, they talked about gods and space of course but not only, they also discussed about cinema and music. Books too from time to time. Talking with Fabrizio was always easy and calm. Ermal even felt free to tease him sometimes, and Fabrizio did it too. Ermal loved it. Sometimes they would also come back home together, in those moments they talked more about their family. That’s how Ermal learnt that Fabrizio had a little sister, Romina, and a little brother, Filippo. He was leaving with all his relatives in the same building, it was nice, but it also meant that people were constantly coming into his apartment and sometimes it could be very annoying, even if he loved his family. So, it continued like that for two weeks, two weeks of talking and laughing.

 

One day Fabrizio was explaining the functioning of the Forum with drawings. But Fabrizio wasn’t good at drawing and there were arrows everywhere pointing in every direction. Ermal was completely lost, he never went to the Forum and couldn’t figure what the “drawings” corresponded to.

 

“Hum…Fabri?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand a thing.”

 

Fabrizio looked down at the mess he made on the paper. He blushed lightly.

 

“Yeah to be honest I’m kind of lost too.”

 

“Yeah and it doesn’t help that I never went there.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You never went there?”

 

“No, I told you, I arrived in Italy only one year ago.”

 

“Yes, right sorry, it’s just that I went there so many times, I could find my way even with closed eyes.”

 

“Didn’t you say that it was about 130 meters by 50 meters?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He seemed very serious. Ermal would be curious to see Fabrizio in the Forum, surely it must be adorable. He pictured him smiling a lot and pointing at everything while talking a lot. Okay he just pictured like he was every day, but in the Forum. Still he wanted to see that. But he couldn’t ask him to make him visit, maybe it would sound like a date or something and Fabrizio would think he was weird and disgusting. But against every Ermal’s expectation it’s Fabrizio who asked him if he wanted to visit the Forum.

 

“For real?”

 

“Yes, of course, I would love to show my favourite places to you! Is Saturday afternoon good for you?”

 

“I think so, I’ll have to ask my mom. I would love to!”

 

Fabrizio seemed a bit surprised. Was the fact that he had to ask his mom if could spend the afternoon with him so surprising? But Fabrizio quickly smiled brightly.

 

“Awesome! I can’t wait.”

 

Wow that guy was really into the roman history, it was cute. And kind of hot. Okay totally hot. Brain is the new sexy after all. Ermal couldn’t wait either to spend time with Fabrizio. Just the two of them. Alone. With Fabrizio being cute and passionate. Shit. This may not be a good idea after all, Ermal didn’t know how he would react around Fabrizio in those conditions. Usually there were their friends around, he could think of something else, concentrate on someone else or at least read in his corner when he didn’t feel like talking. It was weird at first for Fabrizio and his friends but now they were used to Ermal shutting down and needing time alone. Giada, bless this girl, even had a book for him to read whenever he felt like he needed to stop having people around. Most of the time he didn’t even read, he was just using at an excuse to space out in peace. But Saturday there wasn’t going to be any friend with them and reading a book would be terribly rude. It was only Monday, he had time to figure this out.

 

That after their classes Ermal and Fabrizio went home together, which was weird usually Fabrizio stayed behind the Monday. Not that Ermal minded of course. Ermal told him about this group he liked, Placebo. He was a huge fan and had all their albums. Fabrizio admitted that he must have listened to 2 songs at most. But he would love to listen to them. Ermal even proposed him to come to his place one day to listen to their album, he felt very bold to ask him that. He was basically proposing him to come in his room, this wasn’t nothing. Fabrizio literally beamed in joy.

 

“I would love too! What about Saturday? After we walk a lot it would be great to relax with music.”

 

They were going to spend a lot of time together Saturday. Ermal didn’t know if he had to be happy or terrified. His stomach decided for him and twisted in a weird mix of fear and happiness. They went out of the bus and said goodbye to each other before entering their building. Ermal thought about his window, he hoped he would be strong enough tonight to not pry at Fabrizio.

 

Once again fate had a lot of humour because it must be a joke. After doing his homework in the living room as always, he went to his room to discover his shutters wide open. His mother must have opened them during the day as well as his window to ventilate a bit. Having his shutters open wasn’t that much of a big deal, he could close them. What was a big deal was that Fabrizio was at his window, looking at him with wide eyes. He opened his window and invited Ermal to do the same. Ermal was weak for Fabrizio and it would have been impolite to ignore him, so he opened his window too. He realised how close they were, they could hold hands if they wanted, and leaned forward a lot.

 

“Ermal? You are the ghost?”

 

He seemed truly surprised.

 

“The ghost?”

 

“Yeah, that how my sister calls the person living in this room because the shutters are constantly closed but there is light. I can’t believe it’s you! That’s so funny, we lived right next to each other for a year now and didn’t know it at all.”

 

“Well you can’t tell her that I’m not a ghost, it’s just that because this window is very exposed to someone else’s room I preferred having the shutters closed, to avoid anything awkward.”

 

“Oh well…that’s just me so don’t worry about it. Beside it’s awesome, now we can talk very easily!”

 

Fabrizio was way too excited about that. Didn’t he realise that it meant that Ermal could, and had, see him shirtless? That he could see Ermal shirtless? Or changing? Or worse, going out of the shower? It wasn’t awesome at all. He didn’t want Fabrizio to see him shirtless or half-naked. However, he had to admit that being able to talk to Fabrizio was nice.

 

 “Then I’ll stop closing the shutters that much, now that I know that you’re not an old pervert or something like that.”

 

“Great! Hey, did you ask your mom about Saturday?”

 

“Oh no I forgot. Wait I’m going to do it now.”

 

He ran to the living room where his mother was watching TV and asked her if he could go out Saturday afternoon and invite someone that evening. She accepted immediately, happy that his son made new friends. He told the news to Fabrizio who was very happy. They talked a little it more until they had to join their family to eat. Later, before going to bed, Ermal looked by the window and saw Fabrizio, also going to bed, and waved at him. He felt a weird sensation when Fabrizio waved back.

 

Of course, the next day his friends made fun of him and teased him a lot when he told them about the window. They also thought that clearly if fate anted to be less subtle it wouldn’t succeed. Ermal tried to convince them that it was just a friendly afternoon and evening between two friends they continued to refer to it as a date. It was getting ridiculous, this was never going to be a date. Like if Fabrizio would be interested in guys, let alone Ermal. This guy was way too good for him. He was handsome, funny, smart and nice. Ermal was just a weird skinny nerd. Clearly not Fabrizio’s type. He didn’t know what Fabrizio’s type was, but it was obvious that it wasn’t Ermal. Beside it was not a date. Sadly.

 

The week went on as usual and suddenly they were Saturday. Ermal kept telling himself that this wasn’t a date he couldn’t help but making an effort to dress up and make his hair look decent. Apparently, it was too much because his mother asked him if he was really going out with a friend. So Ermal rushed to change to something more casual. He didn’t want to give Fabrizio the wrong impression. They agreed to meet at the bus stop, and Ermal was glad to see that Fabrizio was already here. He looked good, as always. But it seemed like he tried to brush his hair and decided against it at the last moment. Maybe he did the same as Ermal, did an effort and then someone pointed out that it looked like a date and changed. Ermal didn’t know how to feel about that. Fabrizio smiled to him and greeted him. They talked a little bit while waiting for their bus, about how last night went mostly. Which was a bit stupid considering that they already knew, they talked last night. They talked every night really. Sometimes a bit less because they had more homework or had things to do. But it was always nice, they talked about everything and nothing, Ermal loved those moments where they were just alone at their windows, during the evening or the night, simply talking. It felt very romantic, but he couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t respectful for Fabrizio who would be probably weirded out by his thoughts.

 

“So, what did you plan?”

 

“Quite a lot, but we don’t have to do anything. First, we go to the Forum, but there are a lot of things, so I had to choose some: The Basilica Aemilia, the Basilica Julia, the Column of Phocas, the Lacus Iuturnae and the Arch of Septimius Severus. Also, I was hoping that we could go to the Colosseum, because it’s cool and you must visit it at least once. I hope you’re ready because we’re going to walk a lot.”

 

“Wow, that’s a huge program. I understand what you wanted to meet at 1pm.”

 

Fabrizio blushed lightly and looked down.

 

“Sorry, is it too much? We don’t have to do everything you know.”

 

“No, no, not at all. I’m sure it’s going to be great! I can’t wait.”

 

Fabrizio smiled to him with his usual bright smile. How can someone smile so brightly? His cheeks must hurt so much. He was obviously relieved. The trip was quite long, about 25 minutes. They talked a little and then listened to their music in silence. It was great because Ermal didn’t want to talk for 25 minutes, he would make a mistake, or it would become awkward at some point. Eventually they arrived, and Fabrizio was bursting in excitement, it was adorable. They began with the Basilica Julia, Fabrizio explaining the global history before pointing out some details in the ruins. He also explained its function and how it worked and added a few anecdotes. It was very fun and Ermal loved it. He took a lot of pictures, like a tourist, which earned him many teasing from Fabrizio. Next stop was the Column of Phocas, which was also very interesting, but it was mostly thanks to Fabrizio whose excitement was contagious and never failed to make Ermal smile. They continued their little tour and at the Arch of Septimius Severus a family came to them. The mother smiled to them and asked Fabrizio if it was too late to join the tour. Fabrizio looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“Um, but I’m not a guide, sorry, I just make my friend visiting.”

 

“Oh really? But you know so many things and you make it so interesting! Do you mind if we join you? We would pay you of course.”

 

Fabrizio was now fully blushing and stuttering, it made Ermal laugh. Fabrizio turned to him, asking him if it bothered him. He hesitated, it was selfish, but he didn’t real want to share Fabrizio. He was explaining things to _him._ Ermal wanted to enjoy Fabrizio alone. But he had no claim on Fabrizio. So, he nodded lightly, unwillingly. The family thanked them and followed them in the visit of the Arch and all the way to the Lacus iuternae, they also stayed during the visit of this one. Every time they walked Fabrizio would point out details or tell funny stories for the two children of the family. Ermal tried to ignore the family as much as possible. It was childish, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. This was supposed to be _his_ private visit. After the Lacus the family went away after thanking Fabrizio a lot and paying them. The father turned to them before joining his family.

 

“I hope you two will have fun.”

 

Ermal didn’t know what he meant by that. He wasn’t thinking that they were dating or on a date, right? They didn’t give this impression? Oh dear, what if he saw how Ermal looked at Fabrizio? Was Ermal that obvious? What if Fabrizio noticed that too? Oh no. But Fabrizio didn’t comment, he smiled and thank him. This guy was too nice. And Ermal wasn’t bitter that he had to share him. He said that it was fine, so it is fine. They finished with the Basicila Amelia, it was beautiful. Ermal didn’t want this to end, but at least there was still the Colosseum and then they would go to Ermal’s room. As friends, he had to keep that in mind. As. Friends. It made his heart ache every time. They would always only be friends. But he had to make the most of this friendship, it was a great thing he had it.

 

“It’s pretty late already, we took more time that what I thought, it’s already 4pm… Do you want to go the Colosseum anyway? We can go back another day if you’re too tired to walk there.”

 

Ermal couldn’t really hide the fact that he was tired. They didn’t stop walking and standing and Ermal wasn’t the most athletic guy out there. He blushed lightly, embarrassed because he didn’t want to mess Fabrizio’s plan up. But he had to admit that he needed a small break. Fabrizio didn’t mind and asked him to walk a bit more to go to a small park. Once they arrived here they bought ice creams. Well Fabrizio did, he insisted on paying, because he just received money.

 

They sat on a bench, quite close to each other. It was nice and comfortable. Ermal tried to not think too much about how he wanted to get even closer and hug Fabrizio, he couldn’t. They talked about their tour, laughing about the fact that a family thought Fabrizio was guide and joined their little tour.

 

“Hey, it’s very flattering, it means that I’m not bad!”

 

“You’re even very good Fabrizio, I loved the tour, it was great. I had a wonderful time, thank you.”

 

Maybe he was saying too much? But he really thought all that, he was sincere. Fabrizio laughed a little and then looked at Ermal. What? He got a little closer. What? Fabrizio leant forward while closing his eyes. What? Ermal’s eyes widened. Was he trying to kiss him? Was Fabrizio Mobrici about to kiss Ermal? What was happening? What was he supposed to do? Ermal panicked, he was so confused, his body reacted on his own. He put his hands on Fabrizio’s chest and pushed him away, horror painted on his face. His breathing was quick, hat just happened? It happened so fast. Fabrizio opened his eyes as soon as Ermal pushed him away, obviously very shocked.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I…I don’t…I mean…We were having fun and I thought... I mean our date…I…It went well and I…I thought you wanted to kiss me too so I…Oh my god Ermal I am so sorry, I totally misread the situation”

 

There was too much happening right now. Ermal was overwhelmed. Fabrizio wanted to kiss him? Ermal? And he thought they were on a date? Ermal was so lost.

 

“Our date?”

 

Fabrizio’s eyes widened, he seemed truly horrified now.

 

“I mean…This was a date, no? That’s what I meant when I asked you out and I was so happy, and a bit surprised, when you said yes and…Holy shit. You didn’t understand it like that did you?”

 

Ermal shook his head. His friends were right? Fabrizio did ask him out? He couldn’t think properly right now. Fabrizio blushed and seemed truly sad. Oh no. Ermal didn’t like this expression on him. His face was made to smile, not to look like he was ready to cry. To cry because of Ermal. Holy shit.

 

“We…we should go home. Please.”

 

Fabrizio’s voice was so weak, it broke Ermal’s heart. He couldn’t say a word, so he followed him to the bus stop. They waited the bus in silence, but this time it wasn’t one of their comfortable silence. It was a heavy silence. Ermal wanted to say something but he didn’t know why, his head was empty. And a mess at the same time. It was a very weird sensation. He hated it. Oh god and the bus trip was 25 minutes long. The bus arrived, and Fabrizio rushed in it and sat as far away of Ermal as possible, turning his back to him. Ermal understood, it was normal. He thought about what happened. Fabrizio invited him on a date and Ermal thought it was a friendly meeting, because he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Fabrizio seemed to have made an effort in his looks. For him. For their date. They had a lot of fun. And the father of the family tod them to “have fun”. He thought they were on a date. Because that was true. Ermal thought it was because of the way he looked at Fabrizio, but it must have been because of Fabrizio too. Fabrizio who tried to kiss him. Because he thought Ermal wanted to kiss him. And Ermal wanted to kiss him, he really did. But he rejected him. Because he was too surprised. Because he thought Fabrizio didn’t see him like that. He rejected him, he rejected his crush when he tried to kiss him. He broke Fabrizio’s heart. Oh, dear god. He needed to do something, but what? He wanted to get up and go kiss him, but he couldn’t move. He was petrified. What if it was too late? What if it was too early and Fabrizio took it for pity?

 

Before he knew it, the bus arrived at their bus stop and Fabrizio stormed outside. Ermal followed him, he didn’t have much of a choice. He tried to say something, but Fabrizio was already going in his building. Ermal’s heart was heavy. He went to his apartment slowly. Fabrizio was supposed to come with him, they were supposed to listen to Placebo together in Ermal’s room. What would have happened if Ermal didn’t push him away? Would they have been kissing with Placebo playing in the background? He entered his apartment and his mother seemed surprised to see him. She asked what was wrong and where was his friend. He didn’t have the strength to tell her. He went to his room like a zombie. He looked by the window at Fabrizio’s room. Fabrizio’s shutters were closed. For the first time they were closed. Ermal threw himself on the bed and began to cry. He fucked up, he fucked up so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I feel so bad. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is miserable and Fabrizio is a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time ! I hope you will like it !

Ermal didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know because Fabrizio was avoiding him. It had been 4 days now and yet he was still not talking to him, barely even looking at Ermal. To say that it was hurting him was an understatement, he was miserable. And it was worrying his friends, Marco and Silvia didn’t know everything that had happened because Ermal didn’t want to talk about it. It would make it too real. But he knew that he would have to talk about it eventually, he couldn’t keep it silent     forever. But they didn’t ask about it either, they knew their friend.

 

Eventually he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore, so on the Thursday he invited them to his room. They sat on his bed with some drinks and waited for him to begin.

 

“He tried to kiss me.”

 

Marco spilled his drink and Silvia opened her eyes wide.

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Can you give us a bit of context please?”

 

Ermal sighed and looked at his hands on his lap. Silvia got closer to him and brushed his back.

 

“It was a date. He invited me on a date, we had a lot of fun and all and at some point, we were in a park eating ice creams and laughing and suddenly he got closer to me and tried to kiss me.”

 

“And? What did you do?”

 

“I pushed him away.”

 

“What?”

 

“He…he took me by surprise I didn’t know what to do! I panicked and pushed him away, that’s when he told me that he meant our meeting as a date. I didn’t know what to do so I didn’t say anything, and we went home. He hasn’t spoken to me since we entered the bus.”

 

Marco made a face.

 

“Shit. That’s not good.”

 

Silvia nudged him with her elbow, killing him with a glare. Thanks Marco, they knew that already. They tried to comfort Ermal the best they could, trying to make him think of something else, anything. Eventually they had to leave, they hadn’t told their parents they were here and had to go home. The next day at school when Fabrizio was at the library they asked Fabri’s friends, well technically their friends too, for help. Claudio immediately accepted, they were worried about Fabrizio and Ermal. They had gone from being inseparable to not talking to each other in one weekend, that wasn’t normal, at all. Giada refused to tell them what Fabrizio told her earlier, out of respect for him, so they had to do without it. They needed a plan to make Fabrizio and Ermal talk so they can sort it out and fix everything, and if everything go well kiss and go out together.

 

They planned for Ermal to meet Fabrizio at the library after lunch and then they would go out and talk outside. When the day arrived Ermal was nervous, very nervous. He entered the library and as soon as Fabrizio saw him he immediately hid in his book. Ermal gulped, it wasn’t a good start. He went to Fabrizio’s table.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi Ermal, sorry but I’m working maybe we can talk later.”

 

“Yes, sure.”

 

Ermal gave up and went out of the library cursing himself. He should have stayed, he should have insisted. He was such a coward. He waited for Fabrizio to go out, so they could talk. But when Fabrizio went out 10 minutes later he passed in front of Ermal quickly. Ermal tried to hold back his tears. He said they would talk. He lied. Ermal ran outside and spotted Marco in the schoolyard, he ran to him and once he was in front of him he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and began to sob and eventually cried. Marco hugged him and brushed his back in silence while Ermal was crying against his shoulder.

 

“He passed in front of me. He said we would talk. He ignored me again. Marco, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Marco caressed his hair lightly.

 

“He’s a coward Ermal. He is very nice and all but if he continues to run away all the time then he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“But I don’t want to give up on him.”

 

Ermal’s voice was whiny, he was pathetic.

 

“I know Erm, I know.”

 

Marco continued to brush his hair and his back, ignoring all the people looking at him. Marco saw Silvia and Fabri’s friends looking at them and he shook his head. He saw Giada throw her hands in the air and Claudio looked done with life. 

 

They stayed with him the rest of the afternoon trying to comfort him. Giada kept rambling about how she was going to beat Fabrizio up. Claudio tried to calm her down.

 

“Calm Giada, think about the hot girl you saw on the bus.”

 

Ermal shot his head up. Wait what? It distracted him from his sadness.

 

“Wait what girl?”

 

Silvia laughed.

 

“You don’t know? Giada saw a hot girl in the bus yesterday and this morning and her bisexual ass is dying right now.”

 

Giada was turning red and trying to tell them that she wasn’t “dying”. Nobody believed her. Plus, it made Ermal smile a bit and God knew he needed it. They tried to find out more about it, but she didn’t have more to say except that she had curly hair. And that she was super-hot and adorable. It was cute to see her like that.

 

But sadly, Ermal had to go home and his friends couldn’t come with him, they lived at other parts of the town, Ermal didn’t want to bother them. When he said that Silvia slapped the back of his head saying that he would never bother them. He wasn’t surprised to see that Fabrizio wasn’t on the bus with him. He must have stayed somewhere like the music room. Ermal was somewhere between sadness and bitterness. He went home, and his mother asked him if he was alright. He didn’t like to lie to her, but he didn’t want to talk about it right now. He looked through the window, Fabrizio’s shutters were still closed. He tried to concentrate on his homework, but he couldn’t. He was still thinking about Fabrizio. Fabrizio avoiding him. He hated this feeling. They used to be so close. Close enough for Fabrizio to want to kiss him. It felt so far away now.

 

He gave up on his homework and looked by the window again. The shutters were still closed. He looked down in the street and saw Fabrizio sitting in front of his building. He was here. Ermal had to talk to him. He didn’t think much before running out of his apartment vaguely telling his mother that he would be out for a moment and slammed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs. He had to talk to Fabrizio. He came out of the building and rushed to Fabrizio. Fabrizio who got up and was apparently ready to go back in his building when he saw him. Oh no he would _not_. Ermal hadn’t Balkan blood for nothing and he was about to show it. 

 

“You stay right here Fabrizio Mobrici.”

 

He shouted angrily. He was done with Fabri’s shit. Marco was right, he was a coward. Fabrizio jumped when he heard him shouting and stopped. He turned to him visibly very surprised.

 

“Great now you shut up and listen to me. You are a bastard, a coward. I reject you and then it’s over? You don’t come to talk to me ever again? You avoid me at all costs? Do you know how much it hurts when someone you like refuses to talk to you? You never let me explain why I reacted that way.”

 

Fabrizio stayed still, his eyes wide. Eventually he looked down, ashamed.

 

“I…I was surprised okay? I didn’t expect you to try to kiss me, so I panicked. I didn’t even know it was a date. You don’t just go and try to kiss people like that! But…that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to kiss you. I did. And I would have explained it to you if you had deigned talk to me.”

 

“Ermal, I’m so sorry. I know I was selfish and a coward, but I was terrified.”

 

“You say that as if it was a good excuse.”

 

“It’s not, you’re right but it’s the only one I have. Look I was so ashamed that I tried to kiss you and obviously made you uncomfortable I thought I fucked up everything between us. I know you’re angry at me and you have every right to be, but the thing is that I really like you and I was panicked. I thought that you would never want to talk to me again. So, I acted like a selfish coward and I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

 

Ermal sat on the ground. He didn’t know what to think. He vented to Fabrizio. Fabrizio talked to him. He apologized. Dear god he missed talking to him. Fabrizio sat next to him, not knowing if he should be close to him or not. Ermal smiled softly. He moved a little bit closer to Fabrizio who smiled to him too.

 

“So…it wasn’t the fact that I tried to kiss you that freaked you out?”

 

“No, it was just the surprise.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I asked you to kiss you?”

 

Ermal smiled brightly.

 

“No, I wouldn’t.”

 

“Ermal can I kiss you?”

 

He would later deny it but Ermal giggled and nodded. Fabrizio got closer and took his hand as he kissed him. They got even closer to each other, now Ermal was nearly on Fabrizio’s lap, and continued to kiss as Ermal caressed Fabrizio’s cheek. They parted, smiling like the dumbasses they were.

 

“Fabri?”

 

Fabrizio hummed in response, his eyes closed.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“I would love to!”

 

The kissed a few more times before realizing that they maybe should go back home. Thing was neither of them wanted to do so. They hugged and kissed as much as they could before parting, waving at each other.

 

When Ermal went back home his mother pointed out that he seemed happier. He nodded, too high on adrenaline and happiness to talk. He went to his room and looked through the window, he really took this habit when he entered his room, and smiled even more when he saw Fabrizio, his boyfriend, opening his shutters. He opened his window.

 

“You here? What a surprise!”

 

“I am full of surprises.”

 

“Nice to see that you opened the shutters again.”

 

“Yeah…the view is far nicer with them opened.”

 

Ermal blushed. He didn’t expect that, but he didn’t mind at all. His mother called him for dinner and he heard Fabrizio’s mother calling him too. They waved at each other again before saying goodnight. Ermal closed his shutters for a minute, just so Fabrizio wouldn’t see him change into his pyjamas. Fabrizio sent him a kiss before turning the light off. That night Ermal finally slept with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought about it in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal and Fabrizio face several improvements in their relationships, will it be for the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a little suspense but you know me.

A few months later Fabrizio and Ermal were still together and as happy and cheesy as the first days. Their friends kept joking about it, telling them that they were “disgusting them with their love”. But it was obvious that they were happy for them. Fabri and Ermal fitted well, they were different and similar at the same time. They didn’t like the same things most of the time, except for music, and that’s what was great. They could have debates on literature, cinema, science too even if it wasn’t Fabrizio’s strong subject. And most of all they were listening to the other when they were talking about their passions and were genuinely interested in what they were saying.

 

They fell into a routine every school day. They would wake up, wave at each other by the window, wait for each other outside their buildings, kiss and walk to the bus stop hand in hand and hold hands in the bus, sometimes they would talk, sometimes not. Then after school, they would hold hands all the way back home, kiss goodbye and wave at each other before going to bed, Fabrizio sending him a kiss. Ermal loved this, all of this. It was a serious improvement of his morning routine. His mom even pointed out that he looked happier since he met Fabrizio. It wasn’t just Fabrizio, it was also Claudio, Giada, and Roberto. They were his friends too and Ermal liked them. They were very lively and funny, but also always willing to listen and help their friends.

 

That night Ermal was at his window looking at the sky. He could see the stars pretty well tonight which was a surprise. He could even spot a few constellations. He was so taken in the stars that he didn’t notice the window next to his opening.

 

“Looking at the stars again?”

 

“Bizio! Yes, we can see them well, besides when am I not looking at the stars?”

 

“Fair point. What do you see in the stars? Any constellations?”

 

“Yeah, look, you can see one there.”

 

He showed the constellations to his boyfriend who was nodding and asking questions as always. Ermal still couldn’t believe it, not only did he have a boyfriend, but his boyfriend was genuinely interested in what he was saying. He didn’t mind Ermal spending a good part of their dates talking about the stars and planets. The contrary would have been hypocritical considering that Fabrizio spent as much time talking about mythology and Roman history. Their friends often teased them about having library dates where they only sat next to each other in a corner and read their books, sometimes pointing out things to their boyfriend. Ermal loved those dates, it was so nice to be with Fabrizio, even if they didn’t talk most of the time.

 

“Oh, Ermal I found a book about mythology and space in the library today, it’s about the relations between the two. It sounds so cool, do you want to read it with me?”

 

“I can’t believe you even have the nerve to ask. Of course, I want to read it. I don’t have classes tomorrow afternoon; do you want to come over?”

 

“I would love to! We should probably go to sleep now.”

 

“But…The stars…”

 

“The stars will be here tomorrow Erm. Go to sleep, you need it.”

 

Ermal grumbled but closed his window after waving goodbye at Fabrizio. Fabrizio was right, he had to sleep more, but it wasn’t his fault if the stars only appeared at night when he was supposed to sleep.

 

The next day Ermal was ecstatic, Fabrizio would come over today. And with a book combining both of their passion, what could be better? When he saw his boyfriend at the bus stop to go to school he saw that he was as excited as him. Their friends laugh when they hear that the reason why they are so excited is that they are going to read a book.

 

“God, you’re such nerds.”

 

Ermal stuck his tongue out at Claudio who was laughing at them. Silvia kept teasing him all day when she saw his being excited.

 

“Oh, now I understand! You and Fabrizio are going to “read a book” in your room. Got it.”

 

Ermal blushed. It wasn’t like that at all! Well maybe they’ll make out a little bit but nothing more. It was way too early for that.

 

Finally, classes ended and Fabrizio and Ermal could get home. It hasn’t been complicated to convince Ermal’s mom to invite Fabrizio, she liked him. They went to his room after getting a drink and talking with Ermal’s family. It was good to see them getting along, even if they didn’t know about them, Ermal found it too soon yet, he wasn’t ready.

 

They settled on his bed and after Ermal checked nobody was passing in the hallway he closed the door and went behind Fabrizio, being taller than him. Fabrizio took out the book and sat comfortably between Ermal’s legs. Ermal kissed his hair before they began to read together. From times to times they stopped reading to comment on the book or take notes. Otherwise, it was quiet, comfortable, like it always was with Fabrizio. After two hours they were halfway through the book and agreed to put it down for the moment. It was fascinating and they didn’t want to read it too quickly. They kept talking about it, Fabrizio making a lot of hand movements, as usual, it was adorable to see him like this, all excited to talk about they way Romans used to study the stars. Ermal couldn’t help it, he cut him with a kiss. Fabrizio jumped a little but kissed back and when they pulled back he laughed.

 

“You know if I was boring you could have told me. I don’t complain about the method though.”

 

Ermal laughed as well as kissed Fabrizio’s cheek. Fabrizio may be joking but Ermal knew that he was really afraid to have bored Ermal with Roman history.

 

“You weren’t boring me, it was very interesting. But you looked so cute, I had to kiss you.”

 

“Ermal that’s very sweet but if I did the same, kissed you every time you looked cute I wouldn’t stop kissing you.”

 

Ermal blushed hard. Fuck he wasn’t expecting that.

 

“What a charmer.”

 

“I try. Is it working?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Fabrizio chuckled and kissed him softly, Ermal kissing him back. They kept kissing softly, it was very sweet and Ermal could definitely do that for hours. Ah, the joy of young love. But gradually the kisses became more heated. Ermal stopped the kiss to check that the door was closed, and Fabrizio took the opportunity to kiss his neck. Ermal looked at him with wide eyes and Fabrizio shot him an awkward, shy smile.

 

“Sorry, was that okay?”

 

“It was, I was just surprised.”

 

They went back to kissing, feeling bolder and bolder. Ermal passed his fingers under Fabrizio’s shirt, just caressing the skin lightly, waiting to see if it was okay. He felt Fabrizio smile in the kiss and put a hand under Ermal’s shirt too. It was a bit awkward at first, both never did anything like this with a guy before and therefore weren’t sure of how to do it. Fabrizio pushed Ermal down on the bed softly and moved his right hand a bit higher on Ermal’s chest. Ermal sighed softly and ran his hands on Fabrizio’s back, trying to push him closer. Fabrizio ran his other hand though Ermal’s hair, stopping their kisses to look at him. He giggled a little bit.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, your hair is a mess.”

 

“Whose fault is that? Besides your hair is worse than mine, and I didn’t even touch it.”

 

Ermal took one of his hands out of under Fabri’s shirt and messed Fabrizio’s hair laughing.

 

“Now we’re equal.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

Ermal laughed loudly and leaned up to kiss Fabrizio who pushed him back on the bed, still kissing him. They remained to make out, Fabrizio settling more comfortably between Ermal’s legs. Their caresses were a bit less awkward now and their kisses were getting more heated.

 

That’s when Ermal’s mom entered the room.

 

“Boys, do you- Oh.”

 

They immediately sat up, far away from the other, putting their shirt down and blushing like crazy. Ermal’s mom still looking at them with wide eyes. God not only was it awkward to have your mother seeing you make out with your boyfriend, but it was also even worse when she wasn’t aware that you had a boyfriend in the first place. Fabrizio looked down guilty.

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

Ermal tried to play it cool but inside he was panicking. His mother knew he was bisexual, he told her, but there was knowing it and seeing it.

 

“I…I just…Bye.”

 

She closed the door and Ermal looked at Fabrizio who was still confused and lost. Ermal got up and ran behind his mother but she was putting on her jacket and leaving the flat.

 

“Mom wait.”

 

She looked at him and shook her head before leaving. That’s when Ermal began to cry. Fabrizio hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down. Rinald and Sabina came out of their room and looked at the couple with wide eyes, then at Ermal still crying. They saw their mother’s missing shoes and jacket and guessed what happened. They stayed silent not knowing what to say. It's Rinald who talked first.

 

“I’m happy for you Ermal, I’m sure mom will be too.”

 

Sabina nodded.

 

“Yes, she just needs a bit time.

”

Ermal nodded and tried to smile to them, still sobbing. Fabrizio took his hand and took him to the kitchen where he made him sit. He gave him a glass of water and sat in front of him, taking his hand in his again. Ermal began to calm down a little.

 

“Was she aware of you being bi?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then it might be easier? For her to accept…us?”

 

Ermal nodded, unsure of what to say. He was really afraid of what was going to happen now. Fabrizio caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. It was getting late, he should get home soon. Feeling like the Meta mother wouldn’t be home anytime soon he allowed himself to cook something. Ermal didn’t stop him, too busy staring at an imaginary spot on the wall, his mind blank. Once Fabrizio was done he set up the table, struggling a bit to find what he needed, and served Ermal. He then called Sabina and Rinald. He turned to Ermal.

 

“Ermal? I have to go now, I promised my parents I would be home for dinner. Are you going to be okay?”

 

Ermal hesitated before nodding.

 

“Good, if you need anything, call me or use the window. Okay?”

 

Ermal nodded one more and pulled Fabrizio down to kiss him. Fabrizio smiled to him and kissed him one more time before leaving, saying his goodbyes to Ermal’s siblings. Sabina and Rinald sat down, still silent.

 

“He seems really nice. Like a good guy.”

 

“He is.”

 

“It’s very nice from him to make dinner.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sabina and Rinald looked at each other, their face contorted. Rinald put his hand on Ermal’s shoulder.

 

“I was serious, you know, I’m really happy for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They ate in silence, Ermal’s movements were mechanic, like if they were forced. He left the table as soon as his plate was empty and went to bed. He laid under the blanket for a moment before grabbing his phone and calling Fabrizio.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Ermal cried again.

 

“No. I’m scared. What if she throws me out, Fabri?”

 

“She won’t, I’m sure she won’t. And even if she does one of my family members will take you in, maybe my family will, I don’t know, we’ll find a solution. But I’m sure it will be okay.”

 

Ermal nodded, which was stupid because Fabrizio couldn’t see him. He went to the window and saw Fabrizio looking at him with a weak smile.

 

“It’s going to be okay Ermal.”

 

“I hope.”

 

“Try to sleep a little.”

 

“Okay, goodnight Bizio.”

 

“Goodnight Erm.”

 

They hang up and Fabrizio sent a kiss to him and it made Ermal giggled a little. He went back to bed and tried to fall asleep.

 

A few hours later, maybe, he didn’t know, he felt someone shaking his shoulder to wake him up. It was his mother looking at him with a small smile.

 

“Get up my love, we need to talk.”

 

He was very confused, he just woke up, and stared at his mother. But he followed her to the kitchen. She had made tea for them and gave him a cup. Ermal didn’t touch it. His mother sighed.

 

“Ermal I’m so sorry for the way I reacted, I shouldn't have act like that. I was just very surprised and…a bit sad I guess you never told me. It’s not an accusation, I know it’s not easy to tell your parents about your boyfriend or girlfriend. I’m happy for you Ermal, Fabrizio is a good guy.”

 

Ermal smiled to her, feeling relieved. His mother apologized. He got up and hugged her, she kissed his forehead.

 

“Now sit back. If I stayed out that long it’s because seeing you like this with Fabrizio it made me realize that I never told you anything about how it works with boys, because I didn’t know how it works with boys, and that you might do it with a boy not knowing what to do, and it scared me. So, I made researches and…Oh don’t make that face, it’s as awkward for you than it is for me okay?”

 

Ermal tired to leave. He didn’t want to have this conversation with his mother, and certainly not at midnight. But his mother’s look made him sit back. Oh god. He knew it was important but still.

 

“It’s very important that you listen Ermal, from what I’ve read it can hurt if you don’t prepare well and I don’t want you to get hurt or to hurt your partner. But first, the most important thing: consent. I told you about this already, but I will repeat it. You _always_ ask your partner if they are okay if they are feeling comfortable with what you’re doing. If they say “no” or “stop” you stop, you ask them what’s wrong and you either stop everything or go back to things that make them comfortable. If you aren’t comfortable or okay with what your partner is doing you say it. Even if it’s with a girl. Is that clear Ermal? And if they don’t want to stop, then you leave. Am I clear? You never, and I mean _never,_ do anything you’re not okay with, even if it’s something that your partner like. “

 

Ermal nodded, his mother already told him all that when she gave him the talk for sex with girls, but he really appreciated the reminder. His mom smiled at him and took a notebook out of her bag. She began to read what she wrote.

 

“So now for the sex with boys. I didn’t know if you will top or bottom and I don’t want to know, but if you’re topping, you’ll be preparing the bottom so it’s going to be very useful. In any case, if you don’t want to do anal, whether it’s toping or not, it’s okay, sex isn’t only penetration. Alright, so, first you must clean yourself if you bottom. By that, I mean your ass. Don’t make that face, it’s important and hygienic. Okay so you take a “douche”, you will have to buy one if you want or I will. And then you put it in your ass and use water to clean everything up. Here, it’s a website which explains it very well. Okay so after douching, you join your partner in the bedroom. Like with girls, foreplay is very important and not to be overlooked. Then when you both feel ready the top take lube and put a lot on his fingers, he puts one in the bottom’s ass, very slowly and always making sure to not hurt the other. Once the bottom is used to the finger you put the second one and make scissors movements, you have to stretch the insides okay? You can add a third one, it’s heavily recommended, to stretch more. Take your time, if you rush it will hurt. Then once the bottom is fully ready the top puts on a condom and puts a lot of lube. And same as the fingers you go in slowly, making sure the other isn’t in pain. Then well…you do your thing. Once it’s over you throw away the condom and clean up everything, including your ass if you are the bottom. And that’s pretty much all. Do you have any questions?”

 

Ermal was a bit speechless. His mom really did her researches, she was really worried about him having safe sex whether the gender of his partner. He did have some questions, so he asked them, and his mom answered the best she could, she also gave him books and websites about gay sex. She ended the Talk by giving him a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. She hugged him and kissed him a few more times, telling him that she loved him. They went back to bed and right in front of Ermal’s room door, Mira paused.

 

“Oh, and Ermal?”

 

“Yes, mom?”

 

“From now you and Fabrizio will leave the door open, okay?”

 

Ermal blushed and nodded. He went back to bed with a huge smile after placing the lube and condoms in his nightstand. He couldn’t wait to tell Fabrizio how it went.

 

The next morning his siblings were a bit surprised to see him so cheerful but happy for him, apparently, everything was fine. Ermal got dressed and prepared himself to go to school humming happily. His mom was okay with him going out with a boy. He kissed his mom goodbye and left the building. Fabrizio was there waiting for him with a smile, Ermal kissed him.

 

“I take that it ended well”

 

“Very well!”

 

Ermal told Fabrizio everything and the other boy was very happy for him. When he told Fabrizio about “the talk” they were both red. They never really thought about it, well since yesterday they did, so talking about it…

 

“And so…How does it work? I mean how do you…How do you do the do?”

 

“I... I’ll tell you later?”

 

They didn’t meet each other’s eyes both too embarrassed, their cheeks redder than a tomato. Ermal became even redder when he realized that Fabrizio was interested in knowing how sex worked. Holy shit. It was…nice to know. He shook his head, now wasn’t a good time to think about it. He decided to change the subject.

 

“So… What about you? How did it when last night?”

 

 Fabrizio also told his parents about Ermal and it went well too, his younger brother who was only 10 was disgusted to know that he kissed someone on the mouth but other than that they have all been cool about it. 

 

 Ermal laughed and told him how great it was. They kissed softly, smiling at each other and went to the school hand in hand. They would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the last chapter of this fic. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you liked reading it. Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! Please tell me what you thought about it !


End file.
